ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Technology Advances/On The Way To Bellwood
Jack was in the shotgun seat of an Hummer with Lock driving. They've been driving for three hours already! Jack asked, "Where are we going?" Lock replied, "The famous hometown of Ben Tennyson." Jack said, "Ben Tennyson died over a trillion years ago." Lock said, "Your blueprints show how to make your own trix. Only a Galvan could. Now we can and we took a team of genuis's to make them. And they want you to be the leader." Jack was shocked. "Me? Why not you?" Lock replied, "I'm only a mentor. Not a leader." Jack remained silent for the rest of the trip. As Ship hopped on the cruise. Agent Lock said, "Welcome to Paradiase." Ship, without changing, jumped right into the hottub. He was a little disappointed when Lock said, "We'll be at Bellwood by morning." Shipey dried off and went to the arcade where EVERYTHING was free. He played games for hours and hours. When it was nightfall he went to the skydeck. There was a disco party. He broke it down. Everybody was cheering ,"Ship Ship Ship Ship!" He was having the time of his life. Cartoon and Lock were in the airport. Lock was giving the password for his private jet. They got in and the pilot explained the rules blah blah blah. Boring stuff. They finally got in the air about two hours later. The pilot announced, "This is the Pilot speaking." Well duh. "If you look to the left you can see the airport. If you look to your right you can see some buildings." Cartoon sighed, "This is going to be a long trip." Max and Agent Lock were in a white golf cart. Since Max was already in Bellwood it only took them a couple of minutes to get there. But there was so much traffic it took half an hour. It only should've took five to ten minutes. As they drove by some people stared others murmured. Some gasped and said, "It's him. The Agent!" Max rolled his eyes. Dan was really starting to hate this agent dude. He said that his motorcycly had to go in the trunk. When Dan got in he expected Lock to fly but then Lock said, "Autopilot, code 000 auto 0." Suddenly in with a deep voice the helicopter responded, "Welcome Agent Lock. Enabling Auto Pilot." Dan thought this is going to be a very long annoying trip. Solo asked Lock, "Why can't I just teleport us there?" Solo and Lock were in a Limo. Lock responded, "You need to save your energy. There is a war coming up and we need to be prepared for anything." Solo looked out his window. He saw in the distance the river where he met Lock. It was like a tiny dot now they were so far away from it. Solo thought to himself, Atleast I don't have to be a criminal anymore. Cooper was in a flying car with Lock. The flying cars were new, in fact there was only seven in the world! Cooper tried and tried to remember but only remember a name. Lock asked, "What is the name?" "Brock Lakon." Lock thought to himself, How does this kid know Black Lagoons real name? Brian was in a back seat of a Mustang. He woke up then blacked out. Unfortunately the nearest hospital wasn't for hours. Lock drove as fast as he could, 350 mph. Still he couldn't make it fast enough. Brian started moaning. Lock pushed it faster and zoomed right threw the Earth. They were there fifteen minutes later. Doctors running over. The main doctor, Dr. Rod, was telling Lock he needed surgery. Lock asked, "What city are we in?" Dr Rod responded, "Bellwood." Kross was bored out of his mind. The stupid sailboat was so slow! Lock didn't mind it though. He liked the salty air. Kross went fishing. "Bor-ing!" He said. Lock responded, "If you think this is so slow then you can swim to Bellwood." Kross replied with fake glee, "No! I love it here! Why would I leave this great boat!" As Outcastor saw Lock he thanked him and the two went on the train. It was a quiet akward trip. Lock asked, "Why do they call you Outcastor?" Outcastor responded, "My name is Castor, and I was an orphan. Once I left the orphange I was an outcast so I renamed myself Outcastor." Lock murmured, "Like Dan renamed himself Dbash." "Who?" "Nobody." Then it was akward and silent again. Jake was bored. He and Lock were in a submarine. They had been in there for hours. Finally Jake spoke up and said, "Where are we going?" Lock hesitated then said, "To Bellwood." Jake was about to argue then stopped. He thought to himself, If I argue I won't learn his secrets are his true name. Names are power and I want power. I want to be leader. Or at least second in command. It's fair. I know how to control mana! Category:Episodes